I Swear
by Shimokara1
Summary: What happens when Amber's life is on the line? Can Raien help save her and the baby or is he forced to wait for the results? Amber is my character and Raien and Lloyd were created by friends. I do not claim any other characters.


I Swear

Amber sat under the tree that was known as Lloyd and Rogue's tree. Her arms were folded across her chest as she thought about Raien.

'Raien hasn't been around lately. Does he not love me anymore?'

"Amber?"

Black eyes met dark crimson eyes. Pain and loneliness filled those black eyes even though they lit up with happiness. Raien frowned and because of that Amber's smile faded.

'What's wrong with out relationship?' Amber wanted to say, but could bring herself to actually asking.

**I see the questions in your eyes**

**I know hat's weighing on your mind**

**But you can be sure I know my part**

'**Cause I'll stand beside you through the years**

**You'll only cry those happy tears**

**And though I'll make mistakes, I'll never break your heart**

"Amber…I know I haven't been around lately and our time together these past few weeks were short but…"

"Raien? I miss you." Amber blurted out, "I miss the fun we had before I was pregnant. I wake up every morning and fall asleep every night to an empty bed. Where do you go, Raien?"

"Amber…babe…I can't tell you, but I swear that it's something good. I'm not cheating on you and I'm not leaving you. Don't worry. I'll be with you for the rest of my life."

**I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**I swear, like the shadow that's by your side**

**I'll be there**

**For better or worse, 'til death do us part**

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

**I swear**

Amber stood up and hugged Raien, "Why can't you tell me? I don't like being so far from you…almost like I come second in your life."

"Amber, you were never second. You're always going to be number one to me. The reason I can't tell you is because it's a surprise. I swear I'll be there for you. I just want to do something to show you how much I care."

"Raien…I'm sorry." Amber said, "You don't need to show me how much you care…"

"Yes I do. I need to prove to you that you're the only one for me; that there's no one else. Ok. Promise me you won't worry."

Amber nodded, "I promise."

Raien smiled and kissed Amber on her lips. The kiss was deep and long. It made the two mutants feel like time had stopped. The two felt their love would last forever…and so far…it was.

**I'll give you everything I can**

**I'll build your dreams with these two hands**

**We'll hang some memories on the wall**

**And when there's silver in your hair**

**You don't have to ask if I still care**

'**Cause as time turns the page, my love won't age at all**

"I have to go, ok?" Raien said, "I'll see you later."

"Ok." Amber smiled as the two lovers kissed good-bye.

Amber watched curiously as Raien went into the Institute. She then had an idea of following him, even though she trusted him with everything. That's when amber decided to show how much she trusted him by not worrying.

**I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**I swear, like the shadow that's by your side**

**I'll be there**

**For better or worse, 'til death do us part**

**I'll love you with ever beat of my heart**

**I swear**

Nine months later, Amber was in the hospital. Her water had dropped, telling her that the baby was coming. Raien had drove her in Scott's car, which he had to steal first. He held her hand as she squeezed it tightly in pain.

"What the he;; is going on? What's wrong with her?" Raien asked the doctor.

"We're losing her."

Raien looked from the doctor to the pale Amber and back, "What!"

"Please, get him out of here."

Raien fought away the doctors that tried to grab him. Not too long after a few security guards came by.

"Sir, please come with us."

"I can't leave her. I won't. I promised to be her and I'm not gonna leave."

"Raien…" Amber whined faintly.

"Amber?"

Raien suddenly calmed down and stared at the girl her fell in love with. He was suddenly jerked out of the room and left in the hallway with Lloyd, Gambit, and Rogue.

**I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**I swear like the shadow that's by your side**

**I'll be there**

**For better or worse, 'til death do us part**

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

**I swear**

"Raien. What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"They said she might not make it. I'm gonna lose Amber."

"She's dying…" Lloyd said in shock.

Amber is like a sister to the alchemist even though they weren't blood related. He walked to the door and peered into the room. Amber looked pale. The doctors began to do an emergency C-section. It they couldn't save Amber, they could try to save the baby boy.

**I swear**

Raien held his little boy, Kaze, happily in his hands and began to twirl around in circles. A picture of Amber sat on the dresser. On the frame of the picture there were the words:

**I'll always love you and I'll always be there**

The door opened and Raien turned to see who it was.

"Hey babe." Raien said to the woman who walked in.

Black eyes met dark crimson eyes. She smiled at him.

**I swear**


End file.
